Fairies and Ravens
by tac1060
Summary: After the Grand Magic Games fairy tail prepares for the Battle against Zeref, however they need some help from the other guilds. Most of the guilds, even Saber Tooth have agreed, however Raven Tail has not. Celestial spirits X OC and Laxus (One sided and later in the story)
1. Chapter 1

Faries and Ravens

Tac1060

Summary: After the Grand Magic Games fairy tail prepares for the Battle against Zeref, however they need some help from the other guilds. Most of the guilds, even Saber Tooth have agreed, however Raven Tail has not.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail, Fairy tail is owned by Its Creator, I only own my OC which will be appearing in the future. Please enjoy this fanfic and support Fairy Tail, and Don't sue me Hiro, I don't have any cash.

Pairings: Celestial spirits X OC and Laxus (One sided and later in the story)

Prolouge:

Fairy tail was enjoying its victory in the grand magic games by throwing a party. Many of the other guilds came to the party, not just to congratulate Fairy Tail's win, but to also celebrate their own Achievements. Cana and Bacchus were engaged in another drinking match, and had already downed at least Three-fourths of all the alcohol that the guilds had brought to the party. Rouge and Sting had started a fist fight with Natsu and Gajeel, and were of course loosing, however the Exeeds were still cheering them on. Laxus and Jura were talking to themselves, having a pleasant conversation. Minerva, Erza, and Kagura were discussing god knows what. Wendy and Romeo were laughing with Chelia. Even the guild masters were all laughing with each other, except for of course Madam Babasama who kept on complaining on why they had lost.

"I still don't understand Makarov; we were going to send you spinning." She said angrily twirling her fingers in the air, however this caused an unfortunate guild member to be spun around in the air.

"Haha, well my brats were just a bit stronger than yours Babasama." He said chuckling, proud of his "Brats"

"Well, congrats Mackie but wait until next time, cause were gonna go wild." Goldmine, The guild master of Quatro Cerberus, and former member of fairy tail said with a grin.

"Oh yes, our handsomeness will prevail." The other guild master, Bob, said with a smile, his wings fluttering a bit. As he said that, the Trimens who were hitting on Erza, Kagura, and Minerva had appeared in front of the guild masters and did their signature poses.

Makarov just chuckled at this, Bob had always wanted to open a host club, so this is probably why Blue Pegasus was formed. The guild masters watched all their guild members "Play" until Goldmine spoke up.

"Yo Mackie I don't see your son or his guild here, did you send him an invite." He said turning to his old friend, who sweat dropped and gulped before he started.

"I didn't because I knew that Ivan would just say no, or if he did come, his guild would just harass the others." He said holding his head in a mix of shame, regret, and a tinge of anger of why his son didn't turn out like the others In his guild.

"Hmm well, in my opinion, even if he is a wild Douche bag, he still is family and you need to let him in." Goldmine said with a nod to which Makarov gave a sigh.

However their conversation was interrupted by the four dragon slayers who had started to use their powers in their fight.

"Natsu stop this…" Erza tried to say however they were interrupted by a gigantic explosion that caused the party building they were in to explode, however thankfully no one was hurt. The guilds then got angry, Cana and Bacchus especially since the explosion destroyed their alcohol. They were all going to gang up on the four dragon slayers, until a familiar glasses wearing man appeared.

"Lahar-san, what is it." Bob said, and all the attention went from the dragon slayers who were all face down in the ground with tons of bumps on their heads, to Lahar who walked up to the guild masters.

"Guild masters, sorry to interrupt your, "Fun" but the magic counsel needs to see you all and they said to bring one representative from your guilds." He said and the guild masters nodded and grabbed their representatives. Goldmine chose Bacchus, Bob chose Ichiya, Babasama chose Jura, Makarov chose Laxus, and Minerva came in the place of her dead father (1).

"Everyone, have this mess cleaned up when were gone!" The guild masters shouted and they all gave salutes and started to clean up the mess

(At the magic council meeting room)

All the guild masters, and Minerva, had settled themselves in chairs, with their representatives standing behind them, however Minerva acted as both the guild master and representative of her guild. Soon the magic council head came out to greet them.

"Hello, Masters and Representatives, thank you for coming in such short notice." The council head said with a slight smile.

"Yes yes, now please tell us what is going on." Minerva said with one of her fake smiles that she is known for using.

"Yes about that, you all know about Zeref, the Dark mage who was resurrected seven years ago." The head said and all the people in the room nodded.

"Well, we have done investigation, and though if you were to meet him, he would act like any normal man, though a bit nervous and distant." The Head said and then continued his explination.

"Though he acts like that, he has a tendency to shift back into his old personality: An evil, war mongering, and destructive mage."

"So what is the problem?" Babasama said to him.

"Ah yes, well we theorized that Zeref has his old personality locked up inside of his heart, however the lock is getting weaker and weaker as time goes on and well…" The head said before Bob spoke up.

"You're saying that you want us to destroy him before he has a chance to revert into his evil personality permanently." Bob said and the head gave a nod

"Your crazy, though he was evil doesn't necessarily mean he's going to be evil now." Goldmine spoke up, or rather barked up to the head.

"Yes I know it seems like were asking you to murder, basically a kid, but we know he is slowly losing the battle with his evil self, so were asking you to put the kid out of his misery before he is completely taken over." He said and all of them sat in silence, Bob who was very emotional cried a bit.

"Well I'm up for it." Minerva said and all of the people gave her an evil look.

"How could you say such a thing brat." Makarov said to the woman but Laxus put a hand on his grandfather's shoulder.

"Gramps I know it seems evil, but If Zeref is really gonna go evil and his good side is going to be completely snuffed out then the best choice is too put him out of his misery before he completely gets consumed." Laxus said and Jura gave a nod.

"I concur with Laxus-dono, it may be an evil thing but if Zeref-dono is truly going to be consumed by the evil inside his heart then we must save him by killing him." Jura said bowing his head and Ichiya gave a nod showing that he too agreed.

"Yes we must save Zeref and all the beautiful people who would be killed by his evil side." Ichiya said doing a pose, all the guild masters gave sighs.

"I guess we have no other choice." Makarov said with a tense tone. "Well what will we have to do?" He asked the head of the Council

"Well we will assemble an allied force of our rune knights and your guild members, however only the guild members who are of age can participate." He said and the Masters nodded before he continued. "However we need all the guilds, including Raven Tail, who we were unable to contact." He said then Makarov spoke up.

"Ivan would never want to do this." He said but was interrupted.

"We figured, but we then figured that as his father, you might be able to talk some sense into him and his guild." He said and stood up. "We need all the guilds participation, including Raven Tail." He said and walked away. Makarov gave a sigh and Goldmine spoke up.

"Makarov, what the Council head said was true, we need all the participation from all the guilds, and that includes Raven Tail, I know you don't like it, but you have to go to your son and ask him for help." He said and the other guild masters smiled. "And we'll be there alongside you." He said with a grin.

Next Time on Fairies and Raven's: To Raven Tail We Go

What will happen when They go to Raven Tail for help, will they find it, will they fight and arduous battle, or will Ivan do something weird. Find out on the next WILD installment of Fairies and Ravens.

(AN) I hope you guys liked that chapter, please rate it and give me your feedback, all is appreciated. Now Play us off Ichiya!

Ichiya: Thank you, all you beautiful people for reading this fanfic, I the most beautiful in all of Blue Pegasus, except for our guild master, would like to say thanks, See you later everyone *Wink*


	2. Chapter 2

Faries and Ravens

Tac1060

Summary: After their meating with the magic council, Goldmine, Bacchus, Makarov, Laxus, Babasama, Jura, Minerva, Bob, Ichiya, and Kagura decided to go and ask raven tail for help defeating Zeref

Chapter 1: To Raven Tail They Go: Pt. 1

_Recap from last chapter: __"Well we will assemble an allied force of our rune knights and your guild members, however only the guild members who are of age can participate." He said and the Masters nodded before he continued. "However we need all the guilds, including Raven Tail, who we were unable to contact." He said then Makarov spoke up._

_"Ivan would never want to do this." He said but was interrupted._

_"We figured, but we then figured that as his father, you might be able to talk some sense into him and his guild." He said and stood up. "We need all the guilds participation, including Raven Tail." He said and walked away. Makarov gave a sigh and Goldmine spoke up._

_"Makarov, what the Council head said was true, we need all the participation from all the guilds, and that includes Raven Tail, I know you don't like it, but you have to go to your son and ask him for help." He said and the other guild masters smiled. "And we'll be there alongside you." He said with a grin._

Chapter start

The guild masters and their representatives, Kagura, and Minerva returned to the place where their guild members were. Surprisingly, the huge mess that was made just a half an hour ago had been cleaned up so that no trace of the mess had been left. However the four dragon slayers that caused the said mess were tied very roughly to a pole, with their mouths having binds on them so they couldn't talk.

"Master, welcome back how was your meeting?" Mirajane, the secretary and "Demon" of fairy tail said with a smile to Makarov who returned the smile. All the other guild members surrounded the masters asking them what happened.

"Very good Mirajane, however…" Makarov tried to explain what they were told in the meeting before Goldmine spoke up.

"Listen up everyone, All our guilds are gonna join forces to defeat and get rid of Zeref for good." Goldmine yelled, causing everyone to backup from his loudness. However once their minds processed the words they got louder than Goldmine, shouting unaudible things due to everyone yelling over everyone. That was until Erza yelled extreamly loud for everyone to shut up.

"Masters let us get this straight, your saying that we are all going to join forces to Kill Zeref?" Erza said with an extreamly stern expression on her face, Bob gave a sad nod.

"Yes that is true, we don't like it either, cause the poor kid just wants to be alone." Bob started then Babasama continued.

"But his evil side is consuming his good side and eventually he is gonna turn into his old self and he will truly be consumed." Babasama said then Minerva continued the explanation.

"And we just have to kill him. I mean you guys would rather him to die good and not evil right?" She said and the entire area was silent, some of the mages scratched their chins, other's mouths were wide open, and some had broken down into silent tears. However Natsu broke his mouth binds and yelled out. "Are you expecting us to just kill an innocent guy." He yelled out.

"Silence brat, don't you see that we don't have any choice, that there is no other way." Makarov yelled out to Natsu.

"I still don't like it." Natsu said, some flames emanating from his mouth as he talked.

(After a few hours of calming everyone down and explaining)

"So does everyone understand." Kagura said to the mages and all gave somber nods, even Natsu calmed down and had come to terms with what they had to do.

"So what will you all do now." Rufus said to Minerva.

"We will be going to Raven tail and ask them to join us." Goldmine said. "And if they rufuse, we'll just force them." Goldmine said again

"Have a good trip." The mages said a bit somberly as the Guild members, their representatives, Minerva, and Kagura (1) left to go to Raven Tail.

(In the Train to Raven Tail)

The Representatives, Kagura, and Minerva were all sitting on the benches in one of the passenger cars of the train they were riding in. The guild masters were in the car ahead of theirs, and they were trying to pass the time. Jura was reading a book to himself while humming a light and fun tune, Laxus who sat on the same bench was looking out the window, watching the scenery pass by, Minerva and Kagura shared a bench and were talking to each other and trying desperately to ignore Ichiya and Bacchus who were trying to hit on them.

"Minerva-chan, your skin is flawless like a diamond." Ichiya said, pulling out a rose and doing a pose.

"For the last time Ichiya, you are too old for me." She said with a scowl. "Stop, or I will and I repeat myself 'will' castrate you." She said with another scowl.

"Well then how about you have some fun with a true Wild man like me!" Bacchus said drunkenly to Kagura who gave him the middle finger before using her magic to send him crashing into Jura and Laxus. Jura then got up and dusted himself off.

"My apologies for being in your way Minerva-Dono" Jura said bowing before he grabbed Bacchus and dusted him off as well and sat him down on the floor.

"Can you all just shut up and sit quiet for at least FIVE MINUTES." Laxus yelled at them causing them all to shut their traps for a few minutes.

"Yo everyone, I got a wild idea." Bacchus said sitting up from the floor and everyone then turned to Bacchus.

"What is it Bacchus-dono." Jura said putting his book down to listen to Bacchus' idea.

"Well to pass the time, how about we all tell stories." Bacchus said and Kagura looked at him.

"What will that accomplish." Kagura said

"Well, not only will it pass the time, but we'll get to find out who the best guild is." Bacchus said with a grin and took another swig of alchohol."

"By telling stories?" Ichiya said, cocking his eyebrow a bit.

"Yup." Bacchus said and everyone looked at eachother before giving a nod

"Agreed!" They all yelled out and Bacchus cleared his throat before beginning

(The tale of the Great Drunk)

"Many years ago in the land of Gladsome, there was a town by the name of Kadaj, which every month was attacked by a huge demon monster by the name of Ulfmin. Ulfmin was a demon that stood over 3 normal men stacked together, had light green skin, long white hair, and curled horns that protruded from his head. The villagers tried to harm him with spears and arrows but none were able to pierce his skin, even the town mages tried to kill him with their magic but none prevailed. However they found that if they offered up one of their virgins to him every month, they would be safe for another month, however after a year they ran out of women, and the date of the sacrifice was close approaching" He said and then continued.

"Then one day a man appeared in the village, he was a traveler named Bacchus!" Bacchus said triumphantly however Kagura sighed.

"You cant be in your own story Bacchus." Kagura said to him and Bacchus gave a grunt.

"Fine, his name wasn't Bacchus, it was…uh Bocchus, yea Bocchus." He said with a grin and Kagura nodded.

"Allright, Bocchus had traveled all across the land, besting all kinds of warriors in both battle, and in the tavern, also not to mention he had tons of sex with all the hot ladies." He said and the two girls gave him gross looks of disgust.

"So Bocchus arrived in the town and went to the local tavern, where he heard about this frightening demon from the mountains, and about the plight of the people and agreed to help them. He went around to the local shops and bought various items that would make him look like a women. After he was done he returned to the tavern and requested that all the alcohol be brought with him when he was to go up the mountain and into the Beasts lair."

"The next day, Bocchus put on the items, and carried the alcohol up the mountain with him and into the cave, coming face to face with the creature. The creature shouted about how it was so Man for Bocchus to bring alcohol with her (Though Ulfmin thought he was a woman.) Bocchus then tricked Ulf into having a party with him/her and Ulf said it wouldn't be manly to refuse, and he started to drink. So Ulf drank and drank and drank, for seven days and nights until eventually he collapsed and died from alcohol poisoning. However Bocchus survived since he was so majorly Wild, and a much better drinker than Ulfmin. He then released the women Ulfmin had locked away and they returned to the Village, where Bocchus drank and had tons of sex with the women he saved, and later died a hero from Alcohol poisoning and from an overdose of sex." Bacchus finished with a triumphant yell, but was met with a smack on the head from both Minerva and Kagura who found his tale outright disgusting.

"That was the most foul and profane story I've ever heard." Minerva said with a scowl to him.

"Oh yea, Minerva lets see you do better." He said with a grin and took a swig of alcohol.

"Oh don't worry, my story is the best by far." She said with a smile and began her story.

(End of Chapter)

Next time on Fairies and Ravens: To Raven Tail they go Pt. 2: More stories, more fun.

AN (1): I included this since the guild master of Saber Tooth is most likely dead, and there is no know guild master of Mermaid Heel.

Allright, thanks for reading, I hope you liked the chapter. Rate, comment, subscribe (lol this isn't YouTube)


End file.
